Slapjack
by Becca the fiend
Summary: Fai has the tendency to turn innocent card games into flirting. Of course. Implied KuroFai. Mildly OOC. Completely silly. No spoilers.


Disclaimer: The characters contained here do not belong to me, they belong to CLAMP. I don't profit from writing this. Earning money would defeat my eventual role as a 'starvng artist,' after all.

* * *

"Do you want to play a card game with me, Kuro-pon?"

"What game?"

"Slap Jack."

The black-haired man called Kurogane considered the offer presented by the blonde man for a moment, before letting a devious smirk cross his features.

"Fine. I'll play this game with you. Just be ready when you lose, Mage."

The mage, known more commonly as Fai, just smiled back in his usual ambiguous way as he shuffled the deck of cards he was holding, and began to deal them out.

"We'll see, Kuro-sama."

The game started shortly after, each man putting down one card at a time. They had decided, for the sake of making the game more interesting, that they would only slap the pile for black jacks, to add the extra competitive edge. This kept both men highly alert to the growing pile of cards between them.

Finally, the Jack of Spades appeared at the top of the pile. With a swiftness Kurogane hadn't known the magician possessed, Fai smacked the pile before Kurogane had even realized the other man had moved.

"Slap jack," Fai announced calmly, adding the pile to his cards with a smirk in Kurogane's direction. The ninja responded with a glare, and the game continued.

The next time an appropriate jack appeared, this time the Jack of Clubs, Kurogane slammed his hand onto the pile a split second after the card had even been lain there, and much before Fai had a chance to react. Kurogane inwardly gloated at his victory as he added the sizeable pile to his own deck.

The game continued much like this, with mini wins being alternated between the two males. Many times, the two would notice the jack on the pile at the same time, and the slightly slower person's hand would end up on top of the other's.

In one of these cases, with Fai as the victor, the blonde magician sent his taller friend a mischievous grin. Kurogane distinctly felt a small amount of dread collect in his stomach. This did not bode well.

"If Kuro-pi wanted to hold my hand so badly, he should have just said so! I wouldn't have minded~"

Kurogane could've sworn he heard a giggle at the end of this statement, but he chose to ignore it, in favor of glaring at the irritating man.

"Like hell I'd want to hold hands with _you_," Kurogane growled, moving his hand away from the magician's. He chose to ignore the small voice that told him that he was WRONG, and that Fai's hand was really soft. What did those inner voices know, anyway?

Eventually, the two men had decks of equal size, and were staring the other down as they placed one card after another onto the pile. Said pile kept growing and growing without a black Jack in sight, until the men each had one card left. Both men place the cards down on the pile at the same time, and moved to smack the pile and gain the win.

Suddenly, a third hand darted out from the side, and landed softly onto the pile before either of the men even noticed its presence. Kurogane stared at the foreign hand, his own hand still halfway to the pile. He had a really bad feeling about that hand, and his fears were confirmed when the owner of the hand spoke.

"I believe that means I win," Yuuko stated deviously. She smirked victoriously at the now seething ninja.

Kurogane, for once, was struck speechless by his disbelief and anger, so he settled for a glare so dark, it could kill a number of fluffy bunnies, puppies, kittens, and human babies. Yuuko responded by chuckling and drifting away after handing Fai's deck of cards back to him.

Kurogane turned his glare towards Fai, and noticed that the man had another of his irritatingly joyous smiles on his face. If it were even possible, Kurogane's glare intensified, killing some adorable ducklings in the process.

"What?" the ninja demanded after a few minutes of the older man staring at him. It was starting to edge away from annoying and towards just plain creepy.

"Well, I just thought I should let Kuro-chan know that, even though the game's over, he can still hold my hand if he wants to."

With that, the man stood up, planted a kiss firmly of Kurogane's check, and skipped off, leaving behind a slightly dazed and _very_ pissed ninja behind.

'_I swear, I'm going to __**kill**_ _that mage_.'

* * *

AN: Heehee. How many of you saw Yuuko winning before that third hand appeared? Hopefully not many of you, lol. And if you're wondering; "Why Yuuko?" The answer would be that it is something Yuuko would do. I wanted the element of surprise, and neither Syaoran nor Sakura have the personality that would make them do something like that, even if they had been watching the card game. Yuuko, however, has it within her personality to do that. Plus, Yuuko's just awesome. I mean, really.

As for the black jacks part of the game. I made that up. If you've never played the game, this isn't how you conventionally set it up, to only hit a certain color jack. But I had temporarily forgotten how I plaed the game when writing this on paper in my summer Driver's Ed class a week or so ago, and only remembered hitting black jacks. And I actually forgot the game was called slapjack, and confused it with black jack. Heehee. All I can say is that it's been a long time since I played cards, really. (And I didn't change the rules when typing it up, because the ending wouldn't have worked out if I'd written it the right way. Lol. And I as too lazy to re-write the parts that would need to be fixed.)

I think that's all I have to say. Other than this is silly, and not to be taken seriously. And it is implied KuroFai romance. Because Fai likes to seduce people via card game, lol. I hope you enjoy the silliness. I know I did when I wrote it, haha.


End file.
